The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree denominated varietally as "September Sun", and more particularly to such a peach tree which bears a full freestone fruit which has a flesh which has a crisp texture and a bright yellow color, and which is further characterized as to novelty by a date of ripening of approximately August 30 through the first week of September and which has a skin of medium thickness which is tenacious to its flesh causing the subject variety to handle and to ship well.
From an economic standpoint, the relative dates of ripening of various varieties of peaches is of extreme importance. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide a peach tree that bears fruit later in the season than other varieties of peach trees which it most nearly resembles whereby the fruit can be sent to market at a time when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the harvesting periods of various peaches can be effectively spread over a longer period of time, considerable savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capitol expenditures required to harvest and transport such peaches can be spread over a longer period of time, resulting in lower cost of the final product and increasing the uniformity of production.
The new and distinct subject variety of peach tree is characterized as to novelty by producing a peach which matures for harvesting late in the season, approximately August 30 through the first week of September, at Del Rey, Calif., and in addition has a skin which is medium in thickness, and tenacious to flesh, making this particular peach particularly easy to handle and to ship to market.